El plan florece
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: A Honoka no le cae bien Miu asi que idea un plan para alejarla de su hermano


**DISCLAIMER. Ya saben este anime no me pertenece etc,etc.**

* * *

><p>A Honoka no le caí bien Miu su única misión era evitar que su hermano cayera en los encantos de esa mujer cosa que a veces precia imposible pero cuando conoció al niño bonito una idea loca le vino a la cabeza.<p>

Poco a poco el plan se había puesto en marcha, ella había sembrado las semillas y cada día que pasaba veía como florecían lentamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta solo ella.

Pronto su plan estaría mas que listo, cuando la pelea contra el antiguo amigo de Kenichi había terminado todos estaba muy lastimados en especial Natsu y su hermano. Ellos habían estado bajo el cuidado del maestro Akisame, mientras estaban en recuperación Honoka los había visitado su plan ya había llegado a su fin lo sabia ahora que los miraba detenidamente solo faltaba un poco de impulso y todo estaría marchando tal como lo había previsto.

¿Que cual había sido su plan? Al principio solo deseaba que su hermano se alejara de Miu pero cuando conoció a Natsu y conoció la bondad que había en su corazón creyó que el se merecía alguien como su hermano para ayudarlo a derretir ese corazón de hielo.

Mientras los miraba en la clínica podía ver que ese corazón de hielo se había derretido dejando entrar a su hermano, su miraba era mas dulce al estar a su lado pero cuando Mui se acercaba de nuevo el se ponía su mascara de indiferencia.

El también se había percatado que Miu tenia sentimientos por Kenichi por eso cuando ella llego a visitarlos su irritación se hizo mayor así que para que todo saliera como quería distraería a Miu, solo que primero tenia que conversar un poco con el rubio.

- Sabes Natsu-chan creo que a ti te gusta mi hermano – dice con una sonrisa picara – sabes que, creo que a el también le gustas – el le lanza una de sus miradas que le da entender que no le importa pero en sus ojos puede ver un brillo que la hace feliz

Es lo único que le dice antes de ir hacia su hermano – Hermano creo que Natsu-chan necesita de tu compañía – dice saliendo de la clínica llevándose a Miu con ella

Cuando Honoka se va Kenichi se levanta de la cama donde tranquilamente reposaba y se va a sentar a lado de Natsu haciendo que este lo mire – Natsu–chan – dice con voz queda se maldice por dentro ¿Por qué siempre que se acercaba al chico su cerebro no sabia que decir? Cuando sus hermana salió, el sabia exactamente lo que quería preguntarle pero ahora que lo tenia de frente estaba totalmente en blanco.

- Shirahama – dice Natsu al chico al verlo muy pensativo aunque el no parece escucharlo ¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo cada vez que ese chico se le acerca solo quería que sus ojos se fijaran en el? – Kenichi – vuelve decir ahora si llamando la atención del chico – mañana voy a salir del aquí y… - ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan nervioso? se preguntaba mientras Kenichi lo miraba fijamente

- Es una lastima que te vayas tan pronto me agrada tu compañía – dice Kenichi aun mirándolo su corazón late como loco. Tenia que hacerlo se dice así mismo el castaño

Los dos estaban nerviosos, Natsu aun sentía la mirada fija de Kenichi no puedo evitar tragar saliva poco a poco se fue acercando haciéndolo volver a tragar, se preguntaba que es lo que pensaba hacer Kenichi y al mismo tiempo esperaba que se moviera un poco mas cerca pero cuando estaba mas cerca no puedo mas que sentir temor.

Kenichi se lamio los labios, Natsu estaba muy nervioso mas al ver que su comportamiento le sacaba una sonrisa a ese despistado, no se dio cuenta cuando el antes mencionado levanto su mano para tomarlo por su playera, atrayéndolo hacia el, juntando por primera vez sus labios.

Kenichi devoraba los labios del rubio haciendo sacar gemidos que le deleitaban el oído, sin pensarlo mas se monto en el dándole la oportunidad de recorrer ese impresionante cuerpo con sus manos, Natsu pero pego su cuerpo al castaño comenzando hacer fricción desencadenando sensaciones desconocidas para los dos.

Sentían como sus miembros despertaban cada vez que sus caderas se movían una contra la otra, los gemidos eran inevitables, los besos eran más intensos.

Kenichi se detuvo necesitaba sentir la piel del rubio contra la suya, tomo la playera del chico y con cuidado la retiro para después recorrer con sus dedos ese cuerpo que hace poco se había dado cuenta que deseaba

- Kenichi – escucho que lo llamaba Tanimoto su voz sonaba tan sensual a los odios del castaño

- Voy a tomarte Natsu–chan – le dice besando su cuello dejándole una marca, que hace gemir al rubio – eres mío – dice con un susurro, moviendo una de sus manos hacia su miembro acariciándolo – espero que estés listo… - es lo ultimo que le dice antes de ir por lo que desea

Para cuando Honoka los vuelve a ver, Natsu esta en su cama leyendo un libro cuando su hermano lo mira una gran sonrojo aparece en su cara logrando que Kenichi ponga una sonrisa boba en los labios, sabe que algo paso entre ellos, le gustaría saber que es

- Natsu-chan – dice ella yendo hacia el chico – te sientes mal tienes el rostro muy rojo – dice ella con inocencia fingida

- Honoka – le dice su hermano – deja a Natsu – haciendo que la chica solo sonría lo que asusta un poco a su hermano como si supiera lo que paso

Kenichi la mira salir de la clínica, se levanta y va hacia Natsu – creo que Honoka sabe algo – le dice acercándose a sus labios

- No te me acerques – dice empujándolo lejos de sus labios

- Hace poco no decías eso – dice con voz picara para después besarlo con intensidad

Honoka los mira sin que se den cuenta, sonríe, su plan funciono. Esa chica no volverá a acercarse a su hermano, no cuando sabe lo celoso que el niño bonito puede llegar a ser.

**FIN**


End file.
